


Chocolate Kisses

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate + Daesung = Best Valentine's Day ever for Choi Seunghyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

Seunghyun carefully swirls the melted chocolate in its bowl before lifting the spoon to drizzle the warm mixture over Daesung’s nipples. Then he dips his head to lick up the mess he’s made and cleans the skin with his tongue, before crowding in further to suck the nipple deeper into his mouth. He huffs out a laugh around the tender flesh in his mouth when he hears Daesung moan above him.

“Delicious” Seunghyun says as he pulls away with a lingering tug with his teeth. He reaches for the chocolate again and dashes a few more droplets into the divots of Daesung’s stomach muscles. Daesung’s eyelids are pressed together, body thrashing as he writhes within the sheets. His senses are shot at this point; Seunghyun has been teasing him for what feels like hours. First came the warmth of the melted chocolate, Seunghyun’s hot, wet tongue following, then the cool air of the bedroom floating across his damp skin causing him to erupt in gooseflesh when his hyung pauses in his actions. Daesung feels so on edge but can’t bring himself to tell Seunghyun to hurry up. The younger man almost makes an audible sigh of relief when he feels Seunghyun gently pry his thighs apart.

Almost without warning, Daesung feels the warm chocolate substance drip down the head of his cock. His eyes wrench themselves open and he lets out a sharp hiss. Already, Seunghyun’s tongue is lapping at the mixture of chocolate and the precum that is practically dribbling out of Daesung.  The older man presses his tongue hard against the thick vein on the underside of Daesung’s dick, which elicits a sound that is a cross between a choked-off moan and a gasp. Seunghyun darts his tongue in again, prodding the tip of it against the bundle of nerves beneath the head. Daesung groans and he feels his cock twitch, a fresh round of precum blurting out from the tip. All the chocolate has been licked clean by this point, so Seunghyun concentrates on the slick fluid leaking out of Daesung. His tongue lunges out to taste it, briefly digging into the slit before Seunghyun opens his mouth wide to swallow Daesung down until he feels him at the back of his throat.

“Oh, fuck” Daesung groans, thrusting up shallowly into his hyung’s mouth. His fingers clench and unclench in Seunghyun’s blonde hair – Seunghyun isn’t sure whether his eyes are watering from the pain of Daesung’s fingers or the dick poking at his gag reflex. He slyly dips two fingers back into the chocolate bowl.  

Daesung is moaning and cursing consistently, hips still twitching slightly as he feels Seunghyun swallow around him again. He goes absolutely stock-still when he feels his hyung’s chocolate covered fingers caressing his balls, then slip even further back to encircle his hole. Daesung jolts back into action when he feels the chocolate covered digits press inwards, warm chocolate leaving a sticky trail in their wake.

“I didn’t know your love of chocolate could reach such heights, hyung” Daesung pants as he feels the warm chocolate slicking the way for his boyfriend’s fingers inside of him.

Seunghyun pulls off of Daesung’s cock just far enough to talk, fisting the base as he looks intensely into the younger man’s eyes. “Chocolate plus finally having my Daesungie, this is the best Valentine’s Day ever.”

Daesung has no time to agree before Seunghyun dives back to swirl his tongue around the head of Daesung’s cock again. But yeah, he has to agree – Best Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
